


So You're A Plant?

by Mistressaq



Series: So You're... [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Asexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: Courtney is annoyed she always has to be the one initiating, even though she’s always the bottom. Bianca explains, as well as she can.





	So You're A Plant?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a fic or two that said ‘this character is ace in this fic!!!’ gotten all excited bc we aces are so often forgotten and then read through to find this person exhibiting 0 ace behaviors and offering 0 ace opinions. Just kinda grinds my gears, y’know? This is me fixing that.

Courtney sat back, her face screwed down. “So… you’re a plant?”

Bianca erupted in laughter. “Oh, bitch,” she said. “Never heard that one before!”

Courtney shook her head. “No, but seriously how… what does that even _mean_?”

Bianca chuckled. The poor twink was looking like she’d just spoke to her in Creole or something. “Naw, bitch, I ain’t a plant. Not an amoeba either. Just asexual.” Courtney still looked eternally lost, so Bianca reached over, grabbed her hand and explained. “Look, kitten. All my life, people around me have been pretty obsessed with sex. The gay community especially. It perplexed me why for so many people living your true life meant fuckin’ anything that moves. To the point I actually started to think there was something wrong with me.”

Bianca gently took Courtney’s chin in her hand and angled her face up so she could look deep into those sparkling blue eyes. “It took a lot of self searching to figure it out, and to find that there’s a word for what I am. I can’t tell you how comforting it was that day. If there was a word for it, that meant someone before me felt how I feel. That I wasn’t alone. I’m asexual, Court. It’s who I am.”

Courtney wasn’t shying away from the touch, but Bianca could tell the hypersexual queen needed a minute or two to process. “I’ll fix up some coffee.”

Courtney nodded, staring off into space when Bianca left the room.

Bianca’s hands shook as she poured grounds into the machine. What had she just done? She’d had such a wonderful thing going with Shane. Courtney. Whatever. Why had she told her? What had gotten into her? The kid wouldn’t think she was okay. She’d think there was something wrong, that she needed pills to ‘fix’ her. That she was a psychopath, that she was inhuman.

It would be nothing she hadn’t heard before–

Bianca jumped. There were suddenly arms around her middle, a small birdlike face on her shoulder. A voice drawled into her ear. “I accept you.”

Bianca turned and had to furiously blink back tears. “R… Really?” she squeaked.

Courtney released her, keeping hold of Bianca’s hands. “Yeah, I do.” She paused for a second. “I don’t understand… but I like you. And if you say you’re aseexual… I’m okay with that.”

Bianca swallowed hard. “If you… if you _want_ to, I can help you – or I can _try_ to help you understand.” The coffeemaker buzzed behind her and she jumped.

Courtney chuckled and didn’t try to hide it. “Asexual Q & A over a cuppa?”

Bianca offered a rare smile. “I’d like that.”

…

“Go.” Bianca knocked back her ‘Hurricane Bianca’ mug and winced at the liquid when it scalded her lips.

Courtney stared directly into the polished wood table as if trying to determine its varnish secrets. “Okay. Asexual.”

“Yeah.”

Courtney looked up. “We’ve had sex.”

“Yes we have.”

“You…” Courtney flipped through her mind for the right word. “You enjoyed it?”

“Yes, I did,” said Bianca. She slurped her coffee. “Both times. But remember it took me a bit to… you know.”

“Get hard?” Courtney finished. “I just assumed it was because you are very old.”

Bianca gasped. “I should slap you, little cunt!”

They laughed, but after a while Courtney was back to staring at the table. “How… And I don’t ever mean to be offensive, if I say something wrong it’s–”

“You’re trying to understand,” assured Bianca. “I won’t get offended. Just spit it out, Mary.”

“How can you be asexual if we’ve had sex and you enjoyed it?”

“Well,” Bianca began. “And don’t get all offended if I say anything that may come across as rude, but it was mostly to make you happy.”

Courtney’s shoulders fell. “You… just to please me?” She didn’t like that at all. She didn’t want Bianca to do things she didn’t want to do, that was manipulative and awful!

Sensing the direction Courtney was taking it, Bianca backtracked. “No, no, no, not just to please – no.” Courtney looked up. Bianca held her hands tightly and carefully chose her next words. “Reason number one. Sex feels good. Not just coming – don’t get me wrong, orgasms are fucking fun as hell. But the whole climb, the touching and the permission to be completely vulnerable with someone. It feels good.”

Courtney tilted her head an arched a perfectly penciled brow. Her lips pulled into a skeptical smile. “If it feels good, why don’t you do it more often?” she asked.

Bianca chewed her lip. “There aren’t a lot of people I feel comfortable enough around. To get that far.” Bianca furrowed her brows. “I… gotta trust somebody. To be that close to them,” she looked up at Courtney. “Also I… have to be the one calling the shots. In the bedroom. I need to know that if and when I decide I need it to be over it’s over.”

As soon as she said it she regretted it. She saw the red flag go up in Courtney’s mind. Before Bianca could explain herself, Courtney blurted “Were you abused?”

Bianca was silent for a long time. Guilt crowded into Courtney’s mind. “I didn’t mean–”

“No it’s fine it’s just,” said Bianca. “You ever hear of ‘corrective’ rape?” Courtney’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “Well, it’s exactly what you think it is. And it’s horrifying. And it’s my biggest fear because it’s so common.”

Courtney squeezed her hand and looked deeply into Bianca’s eyes. And Bianca felt her cold heart thaw, like it did whenever this queen looked at her like that. Like so few people had. It was more than friendship, something Bianca didn’t dare put a name to.

Ever the sensitive, Courtney changed the subject. “So do you masturbate?”

Bianca nodded. “Of course I do. Not as often as other people, but I do.”

“What do you think about?”

Bianca quirked an eyebrow. “Perv.” Courtney giggled. “Uh…” Bianca thought. “You know I don’t actually think about anything specific? It’s like… ghost fingers going over my body. Again. For the physical sensation.”

“You don’t watch porn?”

“Nah, I’m not sex repulsed but that shit could change my mind. I mean who gets off to some bitch stretching her pussy out with a whisk?”

Courtney cringed. “Willam sent you that link too?”

Bianca nodded. “And the one with the lesbians farting on cakes. That one was actually fucking hilarious.”

Courtney smiled. For the second time since coming out to her. That’s when Bianca knew everything was going to be alright. And that she really was okay with her being ace.

Both their breaths were gonna smell like coffee but Bianca didn’t care. She leaned over the table all the way to Courtney, and pressed their lips together.

Courtney sighed and placed her hands on either side of Bianca’s face, brushing hair out of her way. She was the one to pull back, just enough for their foreheads to touch.

“Look who’s initiating,” Courtney smirked.

“I’m about ready for our bimonthly fuck,” said Bianca. “How about you?”

Courtney laughed all the way back to the bedroom.


End file.
